


Критерии отбора

by Jem_Miller



Category: EXO (Band), Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fantasy, Gen, Mystery
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-13 00:13:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10502409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jem_Miller/pseuds/Jem_Miller
Summary: Чем бы ни руководствовался Святой Грааль при выборе Мастеров, здравый смысл в этом списке точно не значился.





	

**Author's Note:**

> кроссовер с вселенной «Fate»  
> бета – Изуэль.

— Шестерых Мастеров уже выбрали, не хочешь испытать удачу? Вдруг какая-то Героическая Душа решит откликнуться именно на твой зов, — весело крикнул ему Лу Хань, как только Минсок перешагнул порог библиотеки и закрыл за собой дверь. Минсок закатил глаза в ответ, подошел к стоящему перед библиотечной стойкой столу, осторожно поставил на него подставку со стаканчиками кофе и пакет фаст-фуда из ближайшей забегаловки.

— Меня не интересует Война Святого Грааля, Лу, — в очередной раз повторил он, отодвигая в сторону оставленные кем-то из студентов книги. Этот вопрос обсуждался уже не раз, ещё с того момента, как Лу Хань впервые услышал, что отбор Мастеров уже начался, но мнение Минсока с тех пор не изменилось.

— А жаль, — Лу Хань вздохнул, присаживаясь напротив него, и достал из пакета коробку куриных ножек. — Мне кажется, что у тебя были бы неплохие шансы на победу.

Минсок пожал плечами. Он не считал себя хорошим магом — разве может сильный маг быть настолько ограниченным в использовании силы, как Минсок? Все его родные смогли овладеть несколькими способностями, благодаря многочисленным экспериментам, но ему это так и не удалось. Правда, его это не слишком расстраивало.

— Почему бы тебе самому не попробовать призвать Слугу? — поинтересовался Минсок. Лу Хань беспечно пожал плечами в ответ.

— Не мой стиль, — ответил он и расхохотался, когда Минсок посмотрел на него с осуждением и кинул скомканной салфеткой.

Лу Хань был, по сути, единственным, благодаря кому Минсок знал о происходящем в мире и Ассоциации, несмотря на то, что его эти вопросы вообще не интересовали. Деятельность магов Минсок не обсуждал даже с собственной семьёй, стараясь жить самой обыкновенной жизнью.

И ему уж точно не была нужна _такая_ сила.

О Войне Святого Грааля знал каждый маг, и большинство мечтали оказаться выбранными для участия в ней. Но не Минсок, считавший, что сама идея этой Войны совершенно абсурдна. Вызывать Героическую Душу, заключить с ней подобие контракта, заставив сражаться, чтобы она либо победила, либо снова погибла — в этом не было ничего хорошего. И это ещё не учитывая тот факт, что, при худшем раскладе, Мастер мог тоже погибнуть, если бы ему попался неверный противник. 

Он слышал, что однажды Мастером стал серийный убийца и, вместе с откликнувшимся на его зов Кастером, он развлекал себя похищением детей. Минсок не представлял, как можно было наделить дополнительной силой кого-то подобного. Это противоречило логике и любым нормам морали, и какими бы критериями ни руководствовался Святой Грааль при выборе Мастеров, в их число определённо не входил здравый смысл.

Минсок не хотел даже знать, что такие Мастера могли бы пожелать при достижении Грааля.

У самого Минсока никогда не было никакого особенного желания, и это — одна из причин, почему он не видел смысла в собственном участии. Его вполне устраивала его обычная жизнь.

— Я слышал, что среди Мастеров есть даже какой-то очень сильный английский маг, — и на это заявление Минсок вздохнул. У общительного Лу Ханя хватало друзей даже среди членов семей-основателей, от которых он постоянно узнавал что-то новое о подготовке к Войне и спешил поделиться этим с Минсоком. Как будто это должно было его заинтересовать.

Но тот факт, что среди участников есть сильный иностранец, немного напрягал. Большая сила часто становилась причиной завышенной самооценки, а учитывая различие культур, была вероятность, что этот маг может счесть что-либо из корейских норм и традиций едва ли не личным оскорблением. Что могло бы повлечь за собой использование магии налево и направо, причиняя разрушения городу. Ассоциация, конечно, всегда устраняла подобные последствия, но это не делало ситуацию лучше.

Минсок вздохнул, рефлекторно провёл пальцами по висящему на шее серебряному кольцу. Он носил кольцо на цепочке, потому что для его пальцев оно было слишком велико, а оставлять его дома не хотелось. Кольцо было семейной ценностью, Минсок получил его на шестнадцатилетие от отца и не снимал с тех пор.

Иногда он думал, что, возможно, кольцо было каким-то артефактом. Насколько бы сильно Минсок не волновался, одно прикосновение к выгравированной на кольце голове единорога дарило ему спокойствие и уверенность в себе.

— Думаю, надо убрать весь этот бедлам, — сказал Лу Хань, ставя одну опустевшую коробку в другую. Минсок посмотрел на время и согласно кивнул. Обеденный перерыв подходил к концу.

***

Минсок остановил воспроизведение песни и начал пролистывать список музыки, подыскивая более подходящую под настроение песню. Он не любил возвращаться с работы в тишине — ему казалось, что она только усиливала ощущение усталости. 

Земля под его ногами легко затряслась, где-то вдали послышался грохот и скрежет металла. Район, в котором жил Минсок, был очень спокойным, здесь никогда ничего не случалось, и он пошёл на звук — возможно, это кто-то из жильцов уронил свои вещи в процессе, к примеру, переезда и теперь нуждался в помощи.

Но он ошибся. 

Шум исходил от баскетбольной площадки, и Минсок поражённо замер, глядя на происходящее там. Напротив друг друга стояли двое мужчин, облачённых в доспехи — один крутил в руке копьё, второй держал перед собой скрещенные клинки. А в стороне стоял хмурый мужчина, одетый в чёрное, и на его руке ярко были видны Командные Заклинания.

Мужчина негромко сказал что-то, и Лансер перевёл взгляд на Минсока. И тот, повинуясь кричащим об опасности инстинктам, вскинул руки, создавая перед собой ледяную стену. А спустя секунды в эту стену вонзилось копьё, пробивая её насквозь и останавливаясь в паре сантиметров перед его лицом. 

Минсок сделал единственное, что ему оставалось в подобной ситуации — побежал прочь. Он сомневался, что это поможет, ведь если Лансер уже атаковал его, то вряд ли теперь даст так просто уйти, но это в любом случае было лучше, чем стоять на месте.

Он то и дело оборачивался и оставлял за собой ледяные преграды, чтобы выиграть хоть немного времени, прежде чем сможет придумать какой-то план действий. Минсок был не из тех магов, которые могли бы потягаться с Героической Душой, но и умирать у него не было ни малейшего желания.

При создании последней — самой толстой — стены он не заметил, что перестарался, заморозив всё вокруг, и в итоге поскользнулся и упал. Под слоем льда проглядывал нарисованный на асфальте красный круг, и в голове пролетела короткая мысль, что он буквально стал центром мишени. 

Стена разлетелась сотней осколков.

— Мой Мастер приказал убить тебя, — сочувствующим тоном сообщил Лансер, подходя ближе и помахивая копьём. — Ничего личного.

Минсоку казалось, что его бьющееся как сумасшедшее сердце вот-вот проломит грудную клетку. Он привычно прикоснулся к кольцу, в поисках спокойствия, не переставая повторять про себя, что он непременно должен выжить.

Лансер замахнулся и ударил, но его копьё словно наткнулось на невидимую стену, а в следующий миг круг под коркой льда вспыхнул ярко-голубым светом. Лансера отбросило в сторону мощным порывом ветра, а следом в него полетело несколько огненных шаров. 

Перед Минсоком стоял человек в красном китайском костюме, и с кончиков его пальцев срывались искры. Лансер посмотрел на него и выругался.

— Мой Мастер велел мне больше не вступать в схватку с другими Слугами, — поделился он. — И сейчас я вынужден подчиниться. Но мы ещё встретимся. 

Лансер одним прыжком оказался на крыше, насмешливо отсалютовал Минсоку и скрылся.

Он перевёл взгляд на появившегося человека. Тот с интересом разглядывал его, то и дело переводя взгляд с левой руки на кольцо на шее и обратно.

— Я Слуга класса Кастер, — сообщил он. — Вы можете называть меня Лэй, Мастер.

Чем бы ни руководствовался Святой Грааль при выборе Мастеров, здравый смысл в этом списке точно не значился. Выбор человека, который даже не пытался призвать Слугу, явно выходил за его границы

На руке Минсока всё ярче проступали Командные Заклинания.


End file.
